The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for eliminating bottlenecks in data storage networks, and in direct server attached storage, and more specifically to systems and methods for implementing dynamically shared redundancy group management between multiple disk array management functions.
The need for faster communication among computers and data storage systems requires ever faster and more efficient storage networks. In recent years, implementation of clustering techniques and storage area networks (SANs) have greatly improved storage network performance. In a typical storage network, for example, N servers are clustered together for a proportional performance gain, and a SAN (e.g., a Fiber Channel based SAN) is added between the servers and various RAID (“Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks”) storage systems/arrays. The SAN allows any server to access any storage element. However, in the typical storage network, each RAID system has an associated RAID controller that must be accessed in order to access data stored on that particular RAID system. This can lead to bottlenecks in system performance as the storage managed by a particular RAID controller can only be accessed through that RAID controller. Furthermore, if a controller fails, information maintained in the RAID system managed by the failed controller becomes inaccessible.
One solution for providing fault tolerance is to include a redundant controller in a master/slave arrangement. The master controller has primary control, and only when the master fails does the slave controller take over. This solution is very inefficient, however, as the slave controller is not used until a failure in the master has occurred. Another solution is to use the master/slave controller architecture, but to split the storage array into two redundancy groups, each of which is controlled by one and only one of the two controllers (each controller is a “master” vis-à-vis the redundancy group it controls). In this manner, both controllers are operational at the same time, thereby improving the efficiency of the system. In the event one controller fails, the other controller assumes control of the failed controller's redundancy group. This solution also prevents “collisions”, which occur, for example, when more than one controller tries to write data to a redundancy group. However, this solution also has some performance drawbacks. For example, the performance in such a master/slave architecture is bound by the speed of the master controller such that performance is not scalable.
Thus, it is desirable to provide techniques for implementing a peer-to-peer controller architecture solution where system performance is not bound by the speed of a given controller. Further, such a system should provide suitable fault tolerance and performance scalability.